


Merten takana

by Miuku



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuku/pseuds/Miuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keski-Maan rannikko on jäänyt taakse, ja edessä siintää toinen, kauniimpi rantaviiva, ja ulapalla purjehtii valkeita veneitä. Viimeinkin Sam pääsee taas tapaamaan rakkaimman ystävänsä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merten takana

**Author's Note:**

> On monia näkökulmia siihen, mitä hobiteille tapahtui heidän päästessään Kuolemattomille maille. Osa uskoo, että he eivät enää ikääntyneet, vaan saivat elää ikuisesti, mutta itse uskon, että he elivät hyvät, kenties hiukan pidentyneet elämät. Sitä paitsi tuntuisi tyhmältä jos Sam olisi ikääntynyt ne vuosikymmenet mutta Frodo ei.

Sam katseli ihmeissään maailmaa, joka levittäytyi hänen eteensä kun hän seisoi laivan keulassa. Taivas oli kirkkaan sininen, ja korkealla heidän yllään liiteli jokunen kotka, jotka näyttivät tulleen rannoilla kohoavilta vuorilta. Kirkkaassa, sinisessä vedessä ui kauniita, keveitä, joutseneksi muotoiltuja pieniä laivoja, jostakin kantautui veden yli kaukaista laulua.

Lopulta laiva oli kauniissa, valkeassa satamassa, eikä Sam kyennyt uskomaan, että siellä olisi joskus vuodatettu verta, vaikka tarut niin kertoivat. Kaikkein onnellisin Sam kuitenkin oli nähdessään laiturilla tuttuja kasvoja. Hän näki Elrondin seisovan siellä, käsi kiedottuna vaaleahiuksisen haltianaisen olkapäille, samoin Galadrielin ja Celebornin. Ja sitten Sam löysi Frodon tutut kasvot. Sam nousi laiturille, ja syöksyi suoraan Frodon luo. He halasivat toisiaan pitkään.

"Sam, sinä tulit. Sinä tulit vihdoinkin", Frodo sanoi hiljaa.

"Niin tulin. Työ oli vihdoin tehty. Minusta tuntui, ettei maailma enää tarvinnut minua... Ainakaan enempää kuin minä sinua", Sam vastasi hymyillen.

Sam tervehti hymyillen Elrondia, jonka kasvoilla oli hiukan huvittunut ilme hänen muistaessaan kuinka Sam oli päätynyt Sormuksen Saattueeseen mukaan.

Hän kumarsi Galadrielille ja Celebornille.

"Valtiatar", hän sanoi, " tahtoisin vielä kiittää siitä mullasta ja siemenestä jotka annoit minulle. Kontu on kukoistanut sen jälkeen kauniimmin kuin koskaan."

Galadriel hymyili lempeästi vanhalle hobitille.

Sitten Sam huomasi Gandalfin. Hän melkein kiljaisi ilosta syöksyessään vanhan velhon luo. Gandalf nauroi ottaessaan hänet vastaan. 

"No, vanha Sam, tulit sitten vihdoin, kuten arvelinkin", hän sanoi laskien kätensä hobitin olkapäälle. Sam nauroi myös.

 

Laiturin päässä oli haltioille monia hevosia, sekä kaksi ponia, toinen Frodolle, toinen Samille. Sam ja Frodo ratsastivat rinnakkain jutellen hiljaa keskenään. He kulkivat Calaciryan läpi jutellen kaikesta mitä oli käynyt sen jälkeen kun he olivat viimeksi tavanneet. Ilta hämärtyi, mutta kumpikaan ei ehdottanut pysähtymistä. Tähtien valo loisti kauniina, ja korkealla Taniquetilin huipulla loistivat kirkkaina Ilmarinin valot. Kaukaisuudessa, vaikkakin paljon lähempänä kuin Keski-Maasta katsottuna, näkyi Eärendilin tähti, ja Sam oli erottavinaan siinä laivan muodon, vaikka se tuntuikin mahdottomalta.

He ratsastivat kapeita polkuja kauniiden, hyvin hoidettujen peltojen halki, kunnes saapuivat pienelle alueelle täynnä hyvin hoidettuja, puiden reunustamia teitä, nurmikenttiä niiden välissä. He kulkivat pienen, tähtien valossa kimaltelevan lammen ohi, ja Sam näki ihmeekseen maaston keskeltä kohoavan kukkulan, jonka kyljessä oli siisti, pyöreä hobitinkolon ovi ja jokunen ikkuna. Oven edestä kulki hyvin hoidettu polku kauniin ja kukoistavan kukkatarhan läpi portille.

"Aivan kuin olisi tullut kotiin, mutta tämä on tuhat kertaa kauniimpi, Frodo-herra!" Sam huudahti.

"Niin, Sam, tiedän. Valtiatar Yavanna oli todella ystävällinen lahjoittaessaan peltojensa keskeltä tämän paikan meille. Haltiat auttoivat tietenkin rakentamisessa. Ja tämä on kuitenkin mukavan lähellä kaupunkeja. Niin ettei tarvitse kulkea pitkään tavatakseen Elrondin ja muut", Frodo sanoi hiljaa, onnellisena.

He jättivät ponit kukkulan kupeessa olevaan talliin, ja kulkivat sisälle koloon. Se oli jopa Repunpäätäkin kotoisampi ja mukavampi, siellä oli runsaasti tilaa ja kaikki tavarat oli järjestelty huolella omiin paikkoihinsa hyllylle. Työhuonekin oli iso ja tilava, ja siellä oli siisteissä hyllyissä useita kirjoja, osan selkä täynnä vieraskielistä (quenyan kielistä, Sam uskoi) tekstiä. Työpöydällä oli kaikki tarvittavat esineet. Makuuhuoneet olivat ruhtinaallisia, varustettu jokainen omalla takalla, ja vuoteet olivat pehmeitä ja mukavia.

Sam valitsi Frodon makuuhuoneen viereisen huoneen omakseen. Hän käpertyi sängylle ja näki kauniita, rauhallisia ja onnellisia unia, ja herätessään hän oli levännempi kuin koskaan. Onnellisin hän kuitenkin oli siitä, että sai taas, niin monen vuoden, niin pitkän ajan, jälkeen olla yhdessä rakkaimman ystävänsä, Frodon, kanssa.

**Author's Note:**

> Ei todellakaan mikään ihmeellinen, mutta teki mieli kirjoittaa jotakin tällaista, joten... miksi ei. Painotan siihen, että pääsen luomaan elävän, mutta kuitenkin siunatun ja äärimmäisen epätodellisen ihanan tuntuisen paikan.


End file.
